1. Technical Field
The invention is directed toward a casting device for a piston for an internal combustion engine as well as a method for opening and/or closing a casting device.
2. Related State of the Art
When casting pistons for internal combustion engines, one particular challenge is to form the piston with as few lost cores as possible in a form that has to be reworked as little as possible and has been optimized as regards savings in weight.
To form grooves below the ring zone of the piston, it is known from DE 199 22 809 A1 to provide, along with a linearly displaceable sleeve, a pivotal core for the formation of such a groove.
According to US 2008/0257518 A1, suitable cores for the formation of the grooves below the ring zone, which are used as cooling grooves, are displaced for the most part linearly and obliquely as regards the sleeves.